


Astonished

by Tui_and_La



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hospital and Recovery, Post-Promised Day, Restored Alphonse Elric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tui_and_La/pseuds/Tui_and_La
Summary: “I am alive. I am awake.I am aware of what light tastes like…I wanna feel tectonic shifts.I wanna be, I wanna be astonished.” - Taste (Sleeping At Last)





	Astonished

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a facebook group I'm in, and I really liked the idea and how the story turned out.

The two brothers were on the hospital for the last few days. Alphonse was still confined to the room, while Edward, who had been recovering from the surgery to remove the remains of the automail from his arm, could already take a walk on the hallways. However, they still spent most of the time together in the room, which didn't mean they were always bored and alone. In fact, they’d been receiving visits who brought news about the world out there, and Al had been enjoying all the senses he now had back.

The room smelt like alcohol and extreme cleanness, a constant sense of order and peace floating in the air and reassuring that now everything was fine, in contrast to the odor of blood, dust and chaos that had invaded his nostrils on the first time he woke up back in his own body. While that was the predominant smell, the visitors that came by would bring their own perfume, and the food also had warm and cold, sweet and sour scents of its own.

According to Ed, the hospital food was tasteless and repetitive, however, Al delighted himself with every flavor that emerged, sensitive to every nuance of bitterness and sweetness and enchanted with every different texture. He even offered himself to drink Ed's milk, aware that his older brother wouldn't anyway, which led to the two of them plotting to fool the nurses. Not satisfied, Ed tried to play with Al's mind as well, defending that his little brother never liked milk all that much, either, and that his palate would be different now.

\- You can’t fool me, brother, I remember very well what I like and dislike. 

As much as he joked, Ed just couldn’t understand that, in that moment, every taste was welcome, and everything tasted like the world Al so long desired to take a bite of once again. A world he could barely wait to explore with his own legs once more.

For now, all he could do was to take a few steps inside the room, once a day. And as hard as it was to move with his muscles still so weak, Alphonse was always excited with the chance to get up. He had a lot of fun with the feeling of immediate regret when he insisted in hugging the cold floor with his bare feet, just to wish to entangle them under the bed-sheets and feel once again the warmth and softness of it when he got back to bed. He loved to walk by himself and seek balance on his own, since that was something he didn't have full control of yet. And the two of them confirmed that it would still take a while for him to recover his coordination the day they decided to send a letter to Winry. 

They had to send her some news. This time, more than any other time, they knew she deserved to know that everything was ok, they owed her that much. So Alphonse insisted to have the chance to write, except that he no longer knew how to hold a pen. His long, frail fingers didn't adjust to the object so well, and his hand didn't properly follow the path he commanded. However, seeing his little brother's determination and enjoyment on the task, Ed concluded he wouldn't steal that from him, so instead of offering help he encouraged the boy.

After a lot of struggle and many failed attempts that helped Al practice his calligraphy, they settled for a simple "we're fine. Still a lot of things to solve here, but we'll be back soon. Remember the pie. Ed and Al".

\- Don't you think this is a bit... vague, brother? - Al mentioned, studying the letter written in four lines in order to look more polished. 

\- It's great, she'll get the message. - he shrugged, nonchalantly. - I mean, if she gets that caligraphy of yours. - he teased. 

\- Brother! It turned out quiet legible! - Al replied, defending his heart sore with pride. - Besides, my handwriting is better than yours, just wait until I get the hang of it again, you'll see.

\- Humf, whatever. Now we have to ask someone to send that to her.

\- What are the two of you plotting there this time, hum? - they heard the nurse said with a smile, while she entered the room.

\- What a suspicious old lady. - Ed said grumpily under his breath. - We just want to send a letter, that's all.

\- Oh, I can take care of that. I brought you guys some visits. - she pointed to the door, from where emerged another woman. 

\- Mrs. Hughes! - exclaimed Ed.

\- Hello, Mrs. Hughes. - followed Al.

\- Hello, boys, it's good to see you. And it seems you're doing well. - Gracia saluted, and Elicia waved at them from her mother's arms. - Elicia, do you remember Al? Well, here he is. - the woman approached the bed with the girl, who had a confused expression on her face. 

\- But you're so skinny. How were you in that big metal armor? 

Alphonse gave her a cheap smile, and Ed prompted a reply, nodding repeatedly with his head.

\- Err, that's right, that's right, it was really him. 

\- So, Elicia, now that you're seeing me for real, would you like to give me hug? - Al suggested, changing the topic. 

\- Yes! - she opened her arms right away and incline herself in his direction. 

\- Careful, dear, not very tight, okay? - Gracia said, placing the kid on the bed. 

Elicia immediately nested herself in Al's chest. 

Hugs. Yes, without a doubt, that was the best part of recovering his body. Even the very first contact he'd had with another person once he woke up, the simple and somewhat painful handshake he'd received from his father, had been wonderful. Where would his father have gone? Would he be waiting for them at home? Al could barely wait to hug him as intensely as May's hug, as gently as when Ed helped him stand up. A hug as long as Elicia's this very moment. 

But for now he'd ask as many hugs as he could receive, from everyone who came by to visit them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, because it sure was a pleasure to write about Alphonse. I love him so much!  
> [Consider [Synesthesia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568271) and [The Couch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298084) if Royai is your thing.]


End file.
